DC COMICS: CW Flash (s2 ep22 Invincible)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with an army of Earth-2 metahumans attacking the Central City police. They’re snatched up by The Flash. At the paper, Iris is writing about the “Metapocalypse” while Wally leaves the house to help. At S.T.A.R., Caitlin has arrived; she’s in shock and being checked out by Henry. Barry tells Caitlin that he has faith they can stop Zoom — that the universe is with them. The team is worried that Barry is being too overconfident, and Harry wants somebody to talk to him. At Mercury Labs, Tina McGee is praising one of her scientsts’ good work when the building is attacked by a woman using a sonic scream At S.T.A.R., Caitlin is based out when Cisco comes in to check on her and Barry. As he’s talking to Barry, he vibes, seeing a dead bird. Then he comes out of the trance, confused, and they get a call from Mercury Labs. Barry suits up and heads out. Barry saves McGee from falling wreckage, and is surprised when she reveals she knows his name. Leaving is the Black Siren — Black Canary (Laurel Lance)’s Earth-2 counterpart, who has taken the building down. At S.T.A.R., McGee shakes Henry’s hand. She suggests that it might not be Zoom, but instead Harrison Wells who was targeting their building. Harry comes out and says that’s not likely, to her surprise. Out on the streets, Wally tackles a purse-snatcher, who turns out to be a metahuman. Before the meta can turn on him, though, he’s “booted” by the police. Joe chastises Wally for getting involved, but Wally is determined to make up for past wrongs. At S.T.A.R., Harry walks in to find Caitlin running tests on Jesse. Harry tells her that she’s not a metahuman, but they can use her intellect to help in the fight. Suddenly, Caitlin has a vision of Zoom, but tells Harry she’s fine when he asks. Barry brings a “black box” back from the Mercury Labs site, and leaves it with the team to examine. Before Barry leaves the building, Henry pulls him aside to try and talk to him. Barry tells him that his time in the Speed Force changed him — and he’s just not afraid anymore for the first time. Henry tells him to be careful anyway, and Barry gets upset with him. The two make amends, but Barry is still very confident…until as he’s about to leave an alarm goes off at the Police Department. Barry takes off after Zoom. Zoom is in Barry’s lab, checking out his mom’s murder board. He tells Barry that whatever he does, it won’t be enough. He says that they’re the same person — the same tragic background, the same reason for running. He says that Barry rejects his anger, though, and that stopping to save people is why he’ll lose. At S.T.A.R., Barry tells the team that they need to take out Zoom’s army. They’re going to create some kind of vibrational tech that can take down the Earth-2 metas, like the way Cisco managed to defeat the Time Wraith. Joe pulls Barry aside to talk about his pep. Cisco vibes, seeing a building about to collapse with a group of dead birds at his feet, but then comes out of it and can’t figure out why. Joe tells Barry what happened with Wally. He says that thinking you’re invincible “isn’t any kind of armor,” and asks Barry to talk to Wally as The Flash and tell him to keep safe. Cisco, in his lab, is struggling with an equation. Caitlin looks up and sees Zoom, but when Cisco looks, Zoom isn’t really there. She tells Cisco that she sees him everywhere, and she’s afraid all the time. She’s worried she can’t move on, but Cisco hugs her and tells her that she’ll recover eventually. In his car, Wally is listening to the police band when The Flash comes to talk to him about his attempts to help. He tells him that the fight with Zoom isn’t his fight, but Wally says that it’s everyone’s fight, and it’s up to all of them to protect the city. The Flash gets called away to a fight at 5th and Main — where he meets Black Siren. As The Flash circles Laurel, he gets asks why she attacked Mercury Labs. She says she likes to watch things fall, and that he’s next, and then attacks him with her sonic scream. As she’s standing over The Flash monologuing, Wally flies into the intersection, hitting her with his car and telling The Flash to get in. Barry does, but then blasts off out of the car and heads to S.T.A.R. Joe is angry with Barry for not stopping Wally. Barry is still pretty sunny, leading to Iris cornering him to give him the “you’re not invincible” talk. She reminds him that a little fear can be a healthy thing. At Zoom’s hideout, Siren comes to him and Zoom tells her to take out some more buildings that are distracting Team Flash. At S.T.A.R., Cisco has created a “dimensional tuning fork” that will send a pulse through the city knocking out anybody from Earth-2. Barry wants to go stop Siren, who’s attacking a building, but Harry wants him to run around the city creating a field that will allow them to use the pulse instead. Cisco says he has a terrible idea. Elsewhere in the city, Black Siren is talking to herself when Reverb and Killer Frost show up to greet her. She tells them that she thought they were dead, and they say Zoom has to think that for now. Cisco appeals to her ego, asking her why she’s serving Zoom when they could be gods. At S.T.A.R., Harry is ready to use the tuning fork. Barry takes off to create a barrier around the city that will keep the vibrations contained. Siren asks Cisco and Caitlin what their plan is to overtake Zoom. They give her one, which she says she likes, but then she throws something to Cisco. and he catches it with his right hand. She says that doppelgängers are mirror images of one another, and Reverb was left-handed. She chases them and, after Cisco blasts her with an unexpected beam of energy, the Tuning Fork starts to take effect around the city. Harry’s headphones work, but Jesse’s don’t, so he gives his to her. While the rest of the Earth-2 residents collapse, Zoom opens a breach and heads back home. The Flash collects up the badguys and throws them in the Pipeline, where the team talks about what they’re doing. Caitlin says that helping protect people is one of the things that keeps her sane. The Flash arrives at the police department to tell Joe and the Captain that Zoom got away. Barry comes, pulling Joe aside and telling him that he isn’t going to stop Wally from trying to be a hero, and he doesn’t think Joe should either. That night, Barry heads home, where Team Flash is having a get-together with Henry and Tina McGee. Henry and Tina seem very taken with one another. Barry asks Iris to give their relationship a shot, and both Joe and Jesse praise Wally for helping save The Flash. The team stands around the table, toasting to family, and Cisco suddenly vibes on more dead birds. He looks behind himself in the vision and sees Earth-2 Central City collapsing. Vibe says he sees Earth-2 splitting in half straight down to the poles — and just then, Zoom comes to kidnap Henry. Wally takes off after them, following Zoom to his childhood home, where Zoom kills Henry to make Barry just like him. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Earth 2 Category:Black Siren Category:Wally West Category:Detective Joe West Category:Iris West Category:Henry Allen Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Hunter Zolomon - Zoom